Digimon: Adventuring The Digital World!
by DigitalHeroine
Summary: IT HAS SEASON 1,2,and 3 OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG AWESHUM!LOL
1. The Note

Yay! I posted mah thing now! Here is a little guide for the writing ^-^

Normal Writing: Speaking

_Italic:_ _Thought or dream_

**Bold: Digivolution or Biomerge**

Note: I replaced the r's with w's when susie speaks (cuz thats how she speaks lol)

Let's begin.

* * *

Intro: It's been a month since Takato, Rika, Henry, and the other's digimon left and went back to the digital world. Everything became quiet since then. Henry has had a terrible relationship with his father, and they haven't talked since. Meanwhile Rika has been getting along pretty well with her mother, but still thinks about her father, and how her birthday adventure went. Takato helps his mom in the bakery, and visits the old shed in the park to see if the digital portal is still there. Jeri is starting to join digimon tournaments, and Kenta and Kazu always lose to her.

* * *

(Phone rings)

Mr. Wong: Henry it's for you!

(Henry grabs the phone from his hand without looking at his father)

Henry: Hello? This is Henry speaking.

Takato: HENRY GO TO THE SHED QUICK! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! BRING SUSIE!

Henry: We're on our way!

(At the shed)

Takato: Ok! Is everyone here?

Everyone: Yah

Jeri: Where's Ryo?

Rika: Ugh who cares let's just start without him.

Ryo: NO WAIT IM HERE! (Runs in, sits down and turns to Rika) Miss me princess?

Rika: As if!

Takato: Ok guys listen up! I was going through my e-mail the other day when I found this message. (Holds up piece of paper)

Kenta: It's from Guilmon and the others!

Kazu: How could they send an e-mail without a computer?

Rika: Will you two idiots shut up and read it?

The message: Takato the digital world is in danger! We need you guys to come soon, and we'll explain everything here.

Rika: Oh no, Renamon!

Kazu: So what we have to go back?

Takato: Seems like it.

Jeri: But why did you call me for? Leomon is dead, so I can't help.

Takato: My friend's dad's friend told me about a place named primary village where digimon are reborn so we can maybe stop by there.

Ryo: How do they know about the digital world?

Takato: She was a digi-destined.

Henry: But how do we get there?

(Takato shows them the digital portal)

Everyone: Whoa…

Takato: All the digi-destined from this part of Japan is coming here to help us fight whatever we have to fight.

Susie: HENWY! I'm hungwy lets go home and alweady!

Henry: Susie not now!

Rika: Wait what about Impmon's partners?

Takato: They didn't answer, but I'll keep trying.

Jeri: What do we tell our parents?

Takato: Oh...Uh...He he...Um… I didn't figure that part out yet but I guess that's up to you. Anyways we meet back here tomorrow morning!

Everyone: Right!

That night Henry was tossing and turning around in his bed.

_Susie: Henwy! Help me!_

_Henry: Susie hold on I'm coming!_

_Henry: Susie noooo!_

(Henry wakes up sweating, and panting.)

Henry: She can't go back again…

(Meanwhile everyone is waiting on Henry and Susie to arrive. After about 10 minutes Henry arrives without Susie.)

Takato: Um Henry, where's Susie?

Henry: She's not coming with us.

Takato: But what about lopmon? She needs Susie!

Henry: She can't get hurt! Remember last time we were in the digital world? She was by herself and almost got kidnapped by a deva!

(Then out of nowhere everyone hears singing)

Susie: Henwy you left without me!

Henry: Susie you're not going! You can get hurt!

Susie: But lopmon needs me as much as tewwiewmon needs you!

Henry: …Fine…

Susie: Yay!

Takato: Ok guys listen up I want you to meet the other digi-destined of this area: Tai, Matt, T.K, Kari, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Yolei, and Cody.

Everyone: Nice to meet ya!

Takato: I don't think it's time for introductions now (starts saying a lil speech)

Rika: _Wow that gogglehead is actually taking charge…Kinda brave for him_

Takato: Well then let's go!

(Everyone goes in portal)

End of Episode 1

Random Guy: WELL THAT WAS SHORT!

DigitalHeroine: Sorry I was ANXIOUS to post it up! Plus the suspense of what's going to happen ^.^ Anyways, It's a mix up of season 1,2,and 3! ISNT THT AWESOME! :D


	2. Welcome to the Team

Random Guy: Yay Chapter two is out! :D Stupid chapter one was too short -_-

DigitalHeroine: I'm sorry but at least I MADE a chapter two right?

Random Guy: Well yah…Hey do the intro thing while I get some popcorn?

DigitalHeroine: Um sure can you bring me some?

Random Guy: NOPE!

DigitalHeroine: Meanie… : Well here goes!

Normal Writing: Speaking

_Italic:_ _Thought or dream_

Underline: Whisper

Bold: Digivolution or Biomerge

Note: I replaced the r's with w's when Susie speaks (cuz that's how she speaks lol)

Random Guy: BACK!

DigitalHeroine: Did you bring me some? :D

Random Guy: No

DigitalHeroine: Then I'm not going to show you my story then!

(Long pause)

Random Guy: Fine take it…and could you change my name to Bob instead of "Random Guy"

DigitalHeroine: Not unless you bring me my popcorn.

Random Guy: Fine.

Kari: Can we start already? Everybody's in their places…

DigitalHeroine: Oh sorry Kari LETS START!

* * *

(Everyone lands in the digital world)

Takato: Guilmon! Where are you?

Guilmon: Takato! Over here!

(Everyone's digimon runs up to their partners, besides Impmon and Jeri)

Impmon: Where's Ai and Mako?

Takato: We couldn't reach them…But we did leave some messages for them to come.

Impmon: Ok…hey pineapple head tell the gang about what happened.

Guilmon: Oh yah, it all started like this: Me and Calumon were having a nice game of tag when Calumon bumped into a Floramon. When she fell to the ground we asked what the rush was about and she said "they" were coming.

Calumon: We didn't know who "they" were so then my tummy started grumbling and I started thinking about cream puffs and…

Terriermon: Could ya get to the point?

Biyomon: Guilmon told us what happened so we tried calling you through your digivices but that didn't work.

V-mon: Then we found Gennai and asked him how we can contact you guys and he let us send an e-mail

Gatomon: And now you guys are here!

Tai: We need to find out who "they" are…

Kari: Do you know where the Floramon went?

Guilmon: (shakes head)

Ken: But how do we know that it wasn't a game she was playing like tag?

Calumon: She looked pretty scared if you asked me!

Sora: Did you guys contact Mimi in America?

Gabumon: Palmon is working on it…

(Henry is dozing off looking around when he notices something in the ground about a few feet away)

Henry: There something buried in the dirt over there! (Runs to go check it out)

(As he digs he finds the body of a girl passed out)

Henry: It's a girl!

(The girl wakes up)

Girl: Who…are you? Where am I?

Henry: I'm Henry… you're in the digital world. What's your name? _Wow…she's beautiful._

Girl: My name is Takara. (Notices Henry is still holding her so she blushes and gets up quickly)

Takara: What is the Digital World?

Henry: Well…uh…you're in it

Rika: So you have no idea where you're at?

Takara: 'fraid not… the only thing I remember is that I was in my room when a really bright light from my computer blinded me and now I'm here.

Yolei: Could she be another digi-destined?

Joe: Who knows but I think we should split up and start searching the digital world.

Takato: Yah. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, and Joe should be one team, then Kari, T.K, Yolei, Cody, Davis, and Ken on another, then me, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ryo, Susie, and Takara with us (basically separated by seasons or generations) and if Ai and Mako make it they can come with us too.

Kazu: Let's head over to primary village to go get Leomon for Jeri! We can look for the villain there too.

Jeri: (Looks back at Kazu and smiles) Thanks Kazu! ^-^

Kazu: (blushes) No problem!

Izzy: Alright then let's go get 'em!

Everyone else: YAH!

(Scene changes a little bit later to team #3)

Takara: So will I ever get to see my family again?

Henry: _What should I say? _Of course! We'll be home in a flash! _There goes my mouth -_-_

Takato: Look! Primary Village!

Elecmon: DON'T TOUCH MY BABIES OR I WILL HAVE TO ZAP YOU!

Kazu: Relax! We're not going to; we just wanted to know if you've seen a Leomon around here.

Elecmon: Sorry, but when he digivolved back to his champion state he set off to look for his partner. By the way, do you know a human named Takara?

Takara: That's me…

Elecmon: There was a digimon here looking for you.

Takara: What would it possibly want from me?

Kenta: (to Kazu) You don't think she's getting a digimon do you?

Kazu: You never know she got sucked in here by her computer. She might be a digi-destined! 

Elecmon: He arrived in a golden, glowing digi-egg which I thought was pretty strange. It also came with a note attached to it. Here.

The Note: I shall rest until I find the one named Takara by the river. I shall awaken when she touches me.

Impmon: Whoa…

Takara: I know right.

Impmon: No… (Points behind Elecmon)

(Two children look up and start running toward the group)

Ai & Mako: Impmon!

Ryo: Why didn't you guys pick up the phone when we called you to come?

Ai: We were here for a pretty long time. We told our mommy we were going to camp, and then the T.V sucked us in here!

Mako: We were looking everywhere to find a place to get back home and then we found Elecmon and we stayed here and helped him take care of the digimon. Then we saw the digimon at the lake sleeping and when Ai touched it she made a weird noise so we ran away from it.

Ai: We were really scared.

Susie: But now we'we hewe and so is Impmon so don't be scawed!

Takara: Should we go see the digimon that wanted to see me?

Rika: I guess… Renamon take us to the river.

Renamon: As you wish.

(Scene change to team 1)

Tai: It's been a really long time since we've been here huh?

Matt: Yah… it looks the same yet different in a way.

Gomamon: You should have seen it a month ago! Everything was being destroyed and Zhuqiaomon and all the rest of the digimon were busting their humps to clean everything up!

Sora: I wonder if Mimi is going to make it here…

Matt: She'll find her way don't worry.

Sora: (blushes) Kay…

Joe: Are you guys sure where we're going because I'm pretty sure we're lost.

Tai: Yah! We're just walking through this forest!

Izzy: Not to rain on your parade or anything Tai… but there aren't even any signs of plant life where we're walking through.

Tai: Then we're lost.

Joe: I thought so.

Sora: It's getting hot; I think we're in a desert!

Biyomon: Don't worry Sora! I'll fan you if you need it!

Sora: I don't think we'll need it because I see a lake!

(Everyone looks)

Tai: EVERY MAN… and woman… FOR THEMSELVES! (Runs off)

Agumon: TAI WAIT!

(When they arrive they see no water because it was all a mirage)

Matt: Are you sure you're okay Sora?

Sora: Oh… yah I'm fine.

Tentamon: She's hiding something Izzy I can tell!

Gabumon: Sora you don't look well, I think you should rest.

Sora: (Fanning herself off with her hand) No… really I'm fine!

Matt: (Picks her up) You have to rest; your face is turning red from the heat. Were you working too hard at tennis again?

Sora: Well… maybe a little, but I can still walk. I don't need any rest I'm fine!

(Little pause)

Matt: Fine but if you get any worse you're going to HAVE to rest got it?

Sora: Yah…

(Scene change back to team 3)

Rika: Here's the river but where's the digimon?

Henry: We should split up in groups of two to look around.

Kazu: Rika and Takato, Henry and Takara, Jeri and Kenta, Ai and Mako, Me and Susie, Guilmon and Calumon, Renamon and MarineAngemon, Guardromon and Impmon, and Terriermon and Lopmon!

Takara: Sounds fair enough.

Henry: But I have to take care of Susie!

Susie: It's okay Henwy! Me and Lopmon will be fine!

Henry: Fine then let's do it!

Ryo: What about me and Cybadramon?

Rika: You guys can be a pair now go away!

Takato: Ok let's go!

(They've been searching for about an hour and nobody has found the digimon yet)

Takara: So you guy have been here before?

Henry: Yah why?

Takara: How did you guys get out of here? A magical door or was it through another computer?

Henry: uh… we came through an arc that my friend Yamaki designed for us.

Takara: (stops) Wait… you were one of those three children that saved the world weren't you?

Henry: Yah…

Takara: Then what happened to your friend who fought with you… I know he's here now but before I got sucked in here I noticed he wasn't with you anymore.

Henry: He got sucked back into this world… thanks to my father.

Takara: I see… you despise him now don't you. You feel anger for what happened at that time…

Henry: How did you know?

Takara: You speak of him so coldly and you seemed less happy after the fight was over than when you were fighting. I could sense that about you… I've gone through something similar than that…

Henry: You have?

Takara: Yes… when I was a child I had someone I loved taken away from me… my brother… he was the kindest person I knew. One day my parents had a terrible fight and so my brother left the house because he couldn't take it anymore, he went missing for weeks… then after a month or two we found out that he was murdered. I could never forgive my parents for what they did so I gathered up my belongings and left them too. I walked for miles, day and night, until I couldn't take it anymore and passed out in the middle of nowhere. A young couple took me to their home and adopted me, and now I'm where I'm at today…

Henry: That's… terrible. But yours was a greater loss.

Takara: No… I still see him in my dreams and he stands by my side when I need him. He's still with me. (Smiles and a small tear runs down her cheek)

Henry: (Smiles back and wipes the tear off her face) No need to cry.

Ryo: HEY GUYS WE FOUND THE DIGIMON!

Rika: (Pounds the back of his head) KNUCKLE-HEAD! YOU RUINED THEIR MOMENT!

Ryo: (Rubbing head) Owie.

(Henry and Takara blush)

Takara: No! It's not what it looks like! Right Henry?

Henry: Uh… right!

Rika: Whatever there it is!

(There the digimon was resting under the shade of the tree)

Takara: Oh… so I just poke it?

Ryo: Yah just like this! (pokes)

(The digimon zaps him back with its eyes closed.)

Ryo: OWIEEEE!

Cybadramon: Not very smart Ryo…

Takara: What if it's not me it was looking for and it was another Takara… I DON'T WANNA GET HURT!

Jeri: Don't worry! We'll protect you if it's not you ok?

Takara: Ok… well here goes! (Hands slowly reaches out and touches digimon's forehead)

(The digimon's eyes open and stands up.)

Digimon: Hey how's it going?

Takara: So it was me… O.O

Digimon: So you're Takara huh? I expected you to be more… well… tough looking. My name is Coronamon.

Takara: WHAT? I DON'T LOOK TOUGH? I'LL SHOW YOU TOUGH!

Coronamon: Relax kid I've been waitin for ya to come, but you wouldn't. What's your problem?

Takara: (Getting frustrated) I don't know why I even woke you up! I should have just let you sleep knowing that you would be so rude! (Walks away from digimon)

Coronamon: Wait kid you're my partner!

(Takara still doesn't come back after a while)

Henry: We should go find her before she gets in trouble.

Terriermon: You think?

(Scene change to where Takara is)

Takara: The nerve of him to say that to me! He should be sorry for thinking that I'm not tough! (Keeps storming off until she bumps into something) Ow! Stupid thing! Why were you in my way! (Looks up)

(As she looks up she notices that she bumped into a Monochromon)

Monochromon: What'd you say punk?

Takara: (gulp) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!

(End of Chapter 2)

* * *

Random Guy: OOO SHE GOT IN TROUBLE!

DigitalHeroine: I think her and Henry have feeling for each other ;)

Random Guy: I thought I told you to change my name to Bob!

DigitalHeroine: Maybe later… too lazy… BYE! (Leaves)


	3. Betrayal?

DigitalHeroine: I'm getting tired of writing my name cuz it's too long so I'm abbreviating it to DH plus I'm changing "Random Guy's" name to Bob ^-^

Bob: FINALLY! I'm so happy I could cry! :')

DH: Well you shouldn't because if you mess up the reader's computer screen, I ain't paying for it!

Bob: Fine I'll hold back the tears! :"")

DH: Okaaaaaay...Anyways….

Normal Writing: Speaking

_Italic:_ _Thought or dream_

Underline: Whisper

Bold: Digivolution or Biomerge

Note: I replaced the r's with w's when Susie speaks (cuz that's how she speaks lol)

DH: So let's get started before we miss the action!

Bob: (Blows nose into a tissue) I agree!

DH: You're going to throw that away right?

Bob: You bet! Where's the recycling bin? xD

DH: Oh brother…

* * *

Monochromon: Time to take what you deserve little punk! (Hits her with his tail)

Takara: (Falls back a few feet then tries to sit up) Owwww…

Monochromon: Now for the finisher…

BUNNY BLAST! (Monochromon gets hit)

Monochromon: Ahhh!

Takara: (Wide eyed and holds on to bruised leg)

Henry: (Runs over to her) Are you ok? What were you thinking running off alone without someone to protect you?

Takara: I guess I let my anger get the best of me… (Smiles)

(Monochromon starts rampaging toward Takara and Henry)

Henry: (Picks her up and has his back toward Monochromon so he can protect Takara)

Takara: What are you doing? You're going to get hurt!

Henry: But you'll be safe… (Smiles)

Takara: (Starts sobbing) No! Stop being brave and just run! He wants to hurt me not you!

Henry: This is my choice now hold on tight!

Takara: Noooo! (Holds on to Henry's shirt)

Coronamon: CORONA FLAME!

Monochromon: (falls back yet again) Stupid kids!

Coronamon: (falls back of exhaustion) Phew!

Takara: (Gets up quickly and runs/limps towards the Coronamon) YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET HIM HURT ME!

Coronamon: Because you're a special girl... you're special to me… I'm supposed to help you when you need me…

Takara: I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. I didn't know I was special to you! (Continues sobbing)

(From the sky a ball of light appears and flies down to Takara and as she held out her hand, a purple digivice appears in front of her)

Takara: (Grabs digivice and helps Coronamon up)

Monochromon: (gets up again and rampages towards them again)

Coronamon: (pushes Takara out of the way and gets hit)

Takara: Noooo! Coronamon!

**Digivolution.**

**Coronamon digivolve to…**

**Firamon!**

Takara and the others: Wow…

Firamon: Surprise…

Takara: Coronamon?

Firamon: I'm Firamon now Takara. I digivolved from Coronamon to Firamon.

Takara: Teach him a lesson for what he's done! (falls on rear considering her foot is injured and looks up at the bushes as her eyes turn wide in surprise)

Firamon: As you wish…

(Monochromon attacks but Firamon evades every move until Monochromon gets tired and Firamon makes his move and knocks him out)

Firamon: I won't eliminate him as a warning… next time he messes with Takara, he will suffer.

(Everyone runs toward Takara and asks if she's ok)

Takara: I saw him…

Henry: Him who?

Takara: I saw my brother…

(Scene change to team 2)

Davis: Ugh! Why did we have to come through the mountainy side?

V-mon: Don't worry Davis! We'll get to the top soon!

Davis: Yah right… in like a million years!

Kari: Hey, has anyone seen T.K?

(T.K appears with Pegasusmon)

T.K: Need a lift?

Cody, Yolei, and Kari: Yah!

Davis: No way! Me and V-mon are going to keep on climbing till we get to the top!

V-mon: Um Davis… Have you looked up instead of down of the mountain yet?

(Davis looks up and is surprised to see that there is still much more to climb)

Davis: Fine…

V-mon: Yay!

(Everyone hops on Pegasusmon but there isn't enough room)

Yolei: WAIT! There isn't enough room for Kari.

Kari: It's ok. Digi armor energize!

**Gatomon armor digivolve to…**

**Nefertimon the angel of light!**

Kari: I have my own ride. ;)

Davis & T.K: :o

Kari: (Giggles) C'mon Yolei, let's not put so much weight on Pegasusmon.

Yolei: Actually that's alright…

**Digivolution.**

**Hawkmon digivolve to…**

**Aquilamon!**

Yolei: I have my own ride too!

Davis: Don't forget me too!

**Digivolution.**

**V-mon digivolve to…**

**Xv-mon! **

Davis: Race ya guys to the top!

Cody: I feel so left out… T^T

Armadillamon: You got that right.

T.K: Don't worry, we'll give you guys a lift to the top!

Cody: ok…

(Scene change to team 1)

Agumon: Tai! How long have we been here? I'm getting tired!

Tai: Just a little further Agumon we might find an oasis or something.

Sora: (Pants between every other word she says) Tai we need to rest for a while, I can't walk much Furth… (Collapses on ground)

Biyomon: Sora… Soraaa? Sora! Sora wake up!

Tentamon: Yah Sora, this isn't time for a nap!

Sora: I'm…s-sorry, but I can't walk… any further.

Matt: (Runs back to Sora and picks her up) We need to find you some shelter or at least some water!

Joe: Hey Gomamon, do you know where the nearest river is?

Gomamon: Sure Joe it's not that far away. Follow me!

(A wind starts building up)

Izzy: We should hurry before a sandstorm starts!

Gabumon: Let's hurry!

Sora: (Looks up) Thanks Matt…

Matt: (Kisses her forehead) Anytime…

(Scene change to team 3)

Henry: (Wrapping bandage around Takara's bruise on her leg) Where did you see your brother?

Takara: Owie, not too tight! Anyways I saw him behind some bushes with a strange creature behind him. I think it was a digimon.

Rika: How long was he standing there?

Takara: Not that long… as soon as I looked up and saw him, he and the digimon disappeared. Does this mean he's still alive?

Rika: Maybe but we're not sure yet.

Takara: I hope he is I missed him so much!

Henry: (Finishes wrapping bandage) There, how's your leg feeling?

Takara: (Moves her foot around testing bandage) Feels great! (Stands up then fall over) but I think I'm going to have a hard time walking…

Coronamon: I'll help you! Hop on!

Takara: Uhh… I'm afraid I'll break your back if I do...

Kazu: You can hitch a ride on Guardromon!

Guardromon: Yes indeed!

Takara: Um... sure?

Rika: We never really got to know much about Coronamon... (Points her digivice at him) He's a beast type digimon who has an innocent personality due to its sense of justice being powerfully sincere. His moves are corona flame, corona knuckles and petit prominence!

Jeri: (looking around and takes out digivice, and notices that it's pointing in a particular direction) Guys look! I think I know where we can find Leomon!

Ryo: That's great! Let's get a move on!

Kenta: Lead the way Jeri.

(Everyone starts walking besides Renamon)

Rika: What's wrong Renamon?

Renamon: Rika I have a bad feeling about this...

Rika: Let's just go and if something bad happens then we help them out.

(Takato stops walking and turns back to Rika)

Takato: Is everything fine over there Rika? If not I could...

Rika: We're fine goggle head now get a move on before you get left behind! _Phew that was a close one o/o_

Takato: Uh... ok? (Thinks about Rika singing like always) _Since when has she been singing?_

Susie: (stomach growls) Henwy, me and Lopmon awe hungwy when awe we going to eat?

Takara: I'm pretty hungry too... is there any fast food here?

Coronamon: Yup! Fish are pretty fast if ya ask me!

Lopmon: She didn't mean that kind of fast food...

Terriermon: I'm in the mood for your mom's cooking Henry did you bring any?

Henry: Yup! Everyone brought their own food to share with their digimon!

Coronamon: Ooo what did you bring Takara?

Takara: Well, you see I didn't know I was supposed to land here so I didn't bring anything...

Coronamon: Oh... so we're not eating?

Henry: Here you can have some of my food.

Takara: (looks down) You don't have to...

Coronamon: THANKS MAN!

Takara: (face palms and slaps the back of Coronamon's head) Thank him properly!

Coronamon: Sorry Takara... and thank you Henry.

Henry: No problem really O.o

Rika: (gets up and walks away from group) Imma take a look around.

Takato: But you're not even done eating...

Rika: Then put it in a doggy bag to go!

Takara: (Tries to get up)

Henry: Takara your foot needs to rest if you want it to heal.

Takara: What if Rika gets into trouble? I don't want to be the worthless one that can't do anything about it!

Coronamon: Takara... you can't even walk... besides Renamon will take care of her.

Takara: What if she disappears like my brother?

Renamon: I won't let that happen. I will fight with my life to protect her. Rika is different than your brother I assume.

Takara: (keeps trying to stand and finally gets herself up) you've got a point but that's not gonna stop me. (Runs, or at least tries to run, away)

Coronamon: You know you're not gonna go very far like that right? -_-

Takara: Yah... I figured that... BUT THAT'S NOT GONNA STOP ME! :D

Coronamon: (grabs her jacket) Sure...

Takara: LEMME GO!

(Everyone stares at her all funny)

Takara: (slaps his head) There!

Coronamon: (Rubs head) Owie...

Takara: (Walks, or should I say limps, off)

Ryo: Wow... you take really good care of your tamer huh? (Sarcastic)

Coronamon: PUT A SOCK IN IT RYO! NOBODY LIKE YOU!

Ryo: THAT'S NOT TRUE! CYBADRAMON LIKES ME RIGHT? O^O

Cybadramon: Uh sure Ryo... whatever floats your boat...

Ryo: BUT WHY NOT?

Cybadramon: You used to crack the whip on me! T^T

Ryo: CAUSE YOU DESERVED IT!

Kenta: (Pats Ryo on the back) There there...

MarineAngemon: (giggles and pats too)

(Scene change to Rika)

Rika: (Walking around and almost falls off cliff) Whoa! That was too close...

Takara: Rika!

Rika: (Gets startled and almost falls off again) AHH! What is it? Wait a minute how are you walking? I thought you were hurt!

Takara: Sorry, didn't mean to startle you... anyways my strength is coming back, I couldn't walk before because I was in shock still and I lost most of my strength when Monochromon hit me with his tail.

Rika: He hit you with his tail?

Takara: Oh I didn't tell you guys huh... oops. Anyways I told everyone I came because I thought you would get hurt but I actually came here for advice.

Rika: (Helps her sit down by the cliff with their feet dangling) About...?

Takara: Um... well... (Blushes) a certain guy I know...

Rika: Oh don't worry I think Henry likes you too.

Takara: Wait WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Rika: I think it was pretty obvious since you spilled out your story out to him first.

Takara: Do you think everyone knows that? o/o

Rika: Nah... What did you need advice on?

Takara: Well, do you think I can impress him in a way?

Rika: Sure

Takara: BUT HOW?

Rika: Show him that you're strong and he probably will like you.

Takara: What about you?

Rika: What about me what?

Takara: Isn't there anyone you like?

Rika: (hesitating and blushing) No... I mean yes... I mean kind of... I mean...

Takara: Who is it? ^.^

Rika: None of your business! Why do you want to know anyways?

Takara: I want to return the favor... but ... by chance... is it Takato?

Rika: NO WAY! WHY WOULD I EVER GO OUT WITH A GOOGLE HEAD LIKE HIM! THE NERVE OF YOU TO SAY THAT! ... Yes...

Takara: I KNEW IT!

Rika: You better not tell ANYONE! Got it?

Takara: Yup!

(From behind the bushes rustle)

Takara: What was that? (Gets up)

Rika: (Gets up and stares into the bush) Who's there?

(Bush continues to rustle until a lopmon comes out)

Rika: Oh it's just you... isn't Susie looking for you or something?

The lopmon: (sneers and pushes Rika down cliff)

Rika: Ahhh!

Takara: Rika! (Grabs her and starts pulling her up)

(The lopmon steps on Takara's leg and scratches it)

Takara: Ahhh! Rika I can't hold on any longer!

Rika: I can't believe I'm doing this... TAKATO HELP!

Renamon: (appears) Rika!

Takara: (let's go) RIKA NO!

Renamon: (Catches Rika and brings her back up)

(Back with Takato and the others)

Takato: (Hears Rika's scream) Rika is in trouble and probably Takara is too!

Henry: (puts down everything and starts running) _What was I thinking letting her go..._

(Back with Rika)

(The lopmon digivolves into Antylamon)

Rika: She... digivolved.

(A big gust starts blowing)

Takara: Rika I'm going to fall!

Henry: Rika, Takara I'm we're here!

Takara: (Slips back and starts falling) AHH!

(End of Chapter 3)

* * *

Bob: I'll catch you Takara!

Takara: You're not in this story! GO AWAY YOU CREEP! (Slaps Bob)

Bob: A CELEBRITY TOUCHED ME! I'M NEVER GOING TO WASH THIS CHEEK AGAIN!

DH: Ummm ok whatever so Takara here's the script for the next episode ok?

Takara: Thanks DH, Can I have another copy just in case Coronamon burns mine again? ^-^

Coronamon: I RESENT THAT!

DH: Um sure here you go...

Takara: Thanks! See ya laterz!

DH: Bye!


End file.
